Choir Communications Garage
The Choir Communications Garage is a New York City multi-story carpark in 2001. Characteristics The six-level brick and concrete parking garage was situated in the middle of the city and provided parking for a large number of vehicles. There was a stairwell access door in the corner of the outdoor roof level of the carpark, as well as a tall, two-story structure for the garage's elevator located in the adjacent corner of the roof level. The parking level also had a small structure located in the middle of the garage roof, but its purpose is unknown. The last feature of the roof level is the structure that covered the car ramp that connected the fifth and sixth garage levels, which had a water tower, an attached smaller office structure, and a large metal container which covered a grating that led to a hidden storage room. The rest of the parking levels were practically identical to one another, with many parking spots, elevator and emergency stairwell access doors, and gates which could have been used to block vehicles from entering a specific carpark level. The ground level had a toll booth and posters with parking rates on them, visible to drivers who might have decided to use the parking garage on an hourly, weekly or monthly basis. Events In 2001, after the destruction of the Cold Steel complex, Max Payne was in an all-night diner when he got a message from B.B., who requested to meet up with Max on top of the Choir Communications garage. Max then began to realize that the death of his partner and him being framed were likely inside jobs within the DEA. Max, who was then very suspicious of B.B., confronted him at the meet-up and accused him of setting Max up for the death of his partner. B.B. indirectly admitted what Max already suspected, and quickly got in a car that nearly hit Payne as it sped off, which careened down to the lower levels of the parking garage and left Max to deal with a group of Killer Suits. Payne continued down into the parking garage, took out numerous Killer suits and avoided drive-by's from a van escorting B.B.'s car out of the garage. After he went down several levels in the garage, Max made it to the bottom level and B.B.'s car collided with another vehicle which forced B.B. to flee the wreck. He, Max and the remaining Killer Suits at the site had a shoot-out, which ended with Max taking them all out. Payne then answered a ringing payphone and a man named Alfred Woden told him he could give Max the information he desired if he met the caller at the Asgard Building. Weapons Located *Desert Eagle *Beretta *Jackhammer *Pump-Action Shotgun *Colt Commando *Ingram *M79 Grenade Launcher *Grenade *Sniper rifle Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part III: A Bit Closer to Heaven ***Backstabbing Bastard Gallery BB_max_meeting.png|B.B. and Max meet up MaxPayne_2011-05-07_14-49-27-75.jpg|B.B. making a getaway MaxPayne_2011-05-07_15-26-39-23.jpg|B.B.'s last stand es:Garaje del Coro de Comunicaciones Category:Locations Category:New York City locations Category:Max Payne 1 locations Category:Max Payne 1